Evans to Potter : The Transformation
by Nicola2
Summary: The story of James and Lily getting together, come join them on the long and winding road to romance PLEASE REVIEW!!! :D


Evans to Potter : The Transormation   
  
(hahaha sorry for the hilarious title!! i have title block.)  
  
Disclamer  
  
I don't own Harry Potter, all the characters and places inside Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling. Camille Willians, Hannah Abercrombie, Livii Cardoso, Laura Shipley and Sarah Evenbrook are from the juices of my mind :D  
  
Thanks to J.K Rowling for giving me the motive and ispiration to begin creating storys n__n   
  
Now Read....and *drum roll* REVIEW!!!! :D  
  
Chapter 1 - The Girl He Could Never Have.  
  
Lily Evans hauled her heavy Hogwarts trunk up the platform. She sighed as she let go of the trunk and pushing a lock of thick auburn hair out of her face, she scanned the platform for any sign of her two best friends, Laura Shipley and Sarah Evenbrook.   
  
Her eyes fell on a group of people, laughing and talking loudly. It was The Maruaders, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Lily couldn't stand James Potter, he was so arrogant and over assured of himself. Her mind flicked back across the numerous times he had asked her out over the past few years, and she had always reveled in saying 'no' to him. In Lily's eyes it was good for him to be rejected, even if she was to only girl in the whole school who would reject him. Every girl she knew seemed to be very taken with James and his Little gang of friends, they loved his lop sided grin and the way he rumpled his hair every ten seconds, personally these attributes made Lily cringe, there was an explosion of hatrid in her stomach even as she thought about it.  
  
Two girls had joined the Maruaders now. Lily's brow knitted slightly as her three old best friends, Camille Williams, Hannah Abercrombie and Livii Cardoso, now laughing along with the group of boys. They were all average height, but Camille had mocha coloured skin, thick wavy brown hair and dark eyes, Hannah was very thin and had long blonde hair that glistened with gold, her skin was pale and she had cute pink cheeks that stood out against her bright blue eyes, Livii was oriental with long sleek black hair and eyes like black diamonds. They were all extremely pretty.  
  
Lily, Camille, Hannah and Livii had been best friends, until their second year where a boy Camille liked had asked Lily out and they had had a huge row in the common room about it. Camille and Livii had deserted Lily and so had mostly everyone in the year. Camille and Livii had become very outgoing and popular since their fifth year when they had both got accepted to model for the witch fashion magazine VEELA. Lily still talked to Hannah ocasionally in her Arithmancy class, Lily liked Hannah and looked forwards Arithmancy.  
  
So now Lily was forced to be friends with Laura and Sarah, or become a total hermit. Laura and Sarah were nice enough. But their entire lives were based around school and their grades. They would never be caught doing anything against the rules either. Lily didn't want to be naughty or anything, but she sometimes evnvied Camille, Hannah and Livii when she overheard them telling their innumerabal friends, how they'd sneaked out last night to go to the boys dormitory or go swimming in the lake at night, or sneak of to Hogsmeade to go to the three broomsticks with the Maruaders.  
  
Lily had no time to really dwell on this because someone was tapping her hard on the shoulder.  
  
"Hullo Lily," said Sarah placidly.  
  
"Hello," chorused Laura.  
  
"Oh, hi!" said Lily smiling.  
  
"We better get on the train," said Sarah looking at Lily's trunk,  
  
"Why?" said Lily, "It's a whole ten minutes until it leaves."  
  
"Better safe than sorry." said Laura smiling.  
  
"Yeah, okay." sighed Lily, and with one last glance at the Mauraders, Camilla,Hannah and Livii she heaved her trunk onto the train.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Did you see Lily?" said Camille filing her nails, as the train rumbled past feilds and little country lanes. She, Hannah and Livii had seated themselves in the very last compartment of the train, along with The Maruaders, of course, who had gone out to buy food from the food trolley.  
  
"Wha--Oh Lily, yeah." said Livii flipping through a glossy magazine. "She looked really good...I think she got blonde highlights or something."  
  
"It's simple but subtle...it works," said Camille, approvingly.  
  
"Yeah," piped up Hannah who had been absently braiding a small plait in the front of her hair, "Makes her hair look more glossy."  
  
The compartment door opened and James, Sirius, Remus and Peter walked in carrying bundles of cakes and sweets of all kinds.  
  
"We were just talking about Lily Evans." said Livii, putting down her magazine.   
  
"Isn't that the one that hates James?" said Sirius thickly, through a mouthful of chocolate.  
  
"Sod off!" said James wripped open a packet of Pepper Imps, "She doesn't hate me...we just have our differences."   
  
James sighed inwardly, he could sound as though Lily Evans hating him meant nothing to him. After all he had been practicing it all summer. Repeating phrases like, 'She doesn't hate me!' and 'It's just phase' and 'I'm sure by 'get bent' she means 'I love you''. But no matter how hard he tried the fact that she hated him did affect him, and he felt a pang of pain in the region of his heart every time his eyes met her dazzling green ones. He had tried to hide it from himself over the past few years, but it was no good anymore...he wanted Lily Evans, he wanted her so bad.  
  
Remus and Sirius snorted.   
  
"Yeah mate!" said Sirius, "Just keep telling yourself that!"  
  
"Anyway," said Livii, "We thought she looked kind of pretty today..." After about ten seconds the boys realised she wanted their opinion, so Sirius said, rather hollowly,  
  
"Yeah she looked okay...I guess," he was reading the back of a chocolate frog card now.  
  
Livii sighed loudly as the compartment door opened. About ten giggling girls were trying to cram themselves through the door.  
  
"Hi!" squealed the one nearest the door, "Hi Livii! Hi Camille! Hi Hannah!!"  
  
"Hello." said Livii dryly.  
  
"We saw you in VEELA over the summer!!" said another who had just managed to cram her head into the door frame.  
  
"Er...Thanks." said Camille, looking quite alarmed.  
  
"I liked that dress you were wearing Camille! You know the one with the red flowers!!" said another girl breathlessly, "Did you see? Did you the dress!?"  
  
"Uh...well I was wearing it." said Camille faintly, as the Maruader burst out laughing.  
  
There was a resound "Ooooh!" from the group of girls. They only just seemed to have noticed the Mauraders sat there.  
  
"Hey Remus, have a good summer?" squeaked a blonde girl at the front of the crowd.  
  
"Hi James...." cooed a brown haired girl behind her.  
  
Remus and James waved sheepishly.  
  
"Hey!" cried Sirius getting to his feet, he obivously couldn't let his friends get all the action. "What about me?"  
  
There was an ouburst of "Oh Sirius!" from the gaggle, and one girl even shouted,  
  
"Remember that night last summer Sirius? It was wonderful why did you forget me? You didn't even owl me!" At this Sirius's eye widened and he almost leapt back into his seat. It was now Peter's turn to stand. He shouted the same as Sirius, but the reply he recieved couldn't have been more different. Each of the girls seemed to fall silent, mutter stuff like 'I have to go over here now' or 'I think I locked my owl in my trunk' then hurried heads bowed from the compartment door.  
  
As the door finally closed each of them burst into laughing fits apart from Peter who shuffled red faced back to his seat.  
  
"Maybe next time Wormtail!" howled James through tears of laughter.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lily glanced down the Gryfindor table listlessly at the Maruaders and her three old best friends. Her head seemed to be doing a lot of turning their way since she had seen them on platform nine and three quaters.  
  
She sighed as she slopped her her stew around the bowl with her spoon.  
  
"Lily!" squealed Laura, "You're getting stew all over the table...and it's pork stew!"  
  
"Wha?" said Lily vaguely, she had forgotten Laura and Sarah were sat there, "Oh the stew....sorry. Whats wrong with pork stew?"  
  
Laura and Sarah both raised their eyes heavenly.  
  
"We decided to become vegetarians over summer," said Sarah.  
  
"Oh," said Lily, "How-"  
  
"Yeah, we feel all the fat from those animals goes to our brains," said Laura snapping a celery stick in half.  
  
"And then it just sits there, you know clogging up our minds!" said Sarah dramatically.  
  
"Really thats...interesting." said Lily, her head flicking down the table at the Maruaders again.  
  
"Lily whats wrong?" said Laura,  
  
"Yeah you keep turning around," said Sarah sipping a glass of water.  
  
"Oh, nothing..." sighed Lily,  
  
"Alright then," said Sarah, drying her mouth with her napkin, "Laura I think this year we should set up an inter-house study group..."  
  
Lily's fell into a stupor, prodding at her stew again. Only lifting her head to glance down the table. Why did she keep doing that? What was it about their group she found so ineteresting? She didn't know, she knew one thing though. Even though she lothed James Potter, she would rather be down laughing with his friends, than sat here listening to Laura and Sarah discuss candidates for their new inter-house study group.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Congrats on making head girl, Lily!" said Camille, smiling.  
  
They were back in the Dormitory now, after the announcement of Head Boy and Girl at the end of the feast. Lily had been really suprised when Dumbledore called her name out as Head Girl. She was a very reserved person, and hadn't even known her name had been put down as a candidate for Head Girl.  
  
"Sorry?" said Lily, turning round to face Camille, half way through putting on her baby blue cotton pyjama bottoms.  
  
"Just wanted to say Congratulations on making it as Head Girl, thats all." repeated Camille pleasantly. Camille hadn't even spoken to Lily since their second year, and Lily felt so touched that she had come over just to verbally pat Lily on the back.  
  
"Oh, Thanks." said Lily smiling.  
  
"Yeah Lily, great job!" called Livii across the dormitory, "I like you Pyjama pants by the way!"  
  
Lily's smile broadened, and plucking at her trousers with one delicate hand she called back, "What these? Oh thank you,"  
  
"Well, Night." said Camille, retreating to her four poster and pulling out her own lace nightie.  
  
"Night," said Lily, still positivly beaming.  
  
She clambered into bed and twitched her hangings so they hid her from view. Here Lily could uptake one of her favourite pass times at Hogwarts; Listening to Camille, Hannah and Livii's hushed discussions in the dormitroy at night. She loved how they were all so opinionated, and had views on everything. Sometimes Lily, had to restrain herself from jumping up and shouting "I know," and "I totally agree!" to some of the things they said. Tonight they were discussing the Mauraders.  
  
"I'm so glad James got Head Boy!" whispered Livii as Lily heard her climb into bed.  
  
This was something Lily had been furious about, James Potter getting to be Head Boy. She knew how much time her and James would have spend together to do Head Boy and Head Girl things, and it made her sick to her stomach with loathing.  
  
"Oh yeah me too," agreed Hannah, "So whats up with you and him Milly?"  
  
"You were pretty frosty with him on the train," said Livii cautiously.  
  
"Thats because," began Camille dramatically, "He broke it off with me over summer!"  
  
"No way!" breathed Hannah,  
  
"Yes way!" said Camilla sniffily, "He said he needed time to breathe, because he didn't know what he wanted! pfft!"  
  
"Whoa."   
  
"Yeah I know...but then again, I'm kinda glad because in Brazil I met so many georgous guys, and you know I couldn't have done anything with them if I was attatched to James." The three of them giggles at Camille's last words.  
  
"But..." began Livii, "What does he mean he doesn't know what he wants?"  
  
"I don't know...but-" began Camille but Hannah cut her off.  
  
"It's pretty obvious what he wants isn't it?" she lowered her voice to a barely audible whisper, Lily had to strain her ears to hear, "Lilly Evans."  
  
Lily's eyes widened and she heard sharp intakes of air from the direction of both Livii and Camille.  
  
"It's true," whispered Hannah, "It's obvious, he gets all moody whenever we mention her name and...I overheard him telling Sirius he couldn't get Lily off his mind all summer and that he kept staring at her without meaning to all through dinner....He's obbsessed."  
  
"Hmm, well maybe." yawned Livii, "Night."  
  
"'Night."  
  
"'Night."  
  
So James Potter liked Lily. Lily's mind raced trying to proccess what she had just heard, at the same time her heart leapt. What the hell? Lily almost hit herself, she was not allowed to be happy, no way. She hated James Potter and he deserved it.  
  
He probally just told Sirius that so that Hannah would overhear and get Lily's hopes up, well it didn't work because Lily refused point black to be just another notch on James Potters belt of females. No, Lily thought, this was one girl James Potter is not going to get his hands on. With that firm comforting thought planted in her mind she slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: Hmm, i'm not really thrilled with this...I think it's a bit of a stereotypical J/L plot :/ but, hey tell me what you think and I could up the interest level in the next chapter to a kiss or something XD REVIEWS puh-lease ^__^ 


End file.
